


Club Can't Handle Us

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: Jensen did a lot of things, but he did notclub. Until the power of Jared compels him.





	Club Can't Handle Us

When Jensen pulled the door open, he wasn't so surprised by Danneel on the other side. It was more in the utter look of disgust marring her normally bright features. 

“Oh my God, what are you wearing?” 

Jensen looked down at himself, palm running the length of his shirt and doing little to hide the faded logo of his alma mater on his tee. He frowned at Danneel's grimace. 

It might've been Saturday night, but he was lazy and it'd been a long week of overtime. He'd intended to lay out on his couch while he swiped a half dozen or so Law & Order episodes off his DVR. 

She pushed past him to enter the apartment and marched right to his bedroom. By the time he caught up her, she was yanking hangered clothes from one end of his closet to the other. “Where're your going-out shirts?” 

“Going out?” he asked slowly. 

Danneel tipped her head, mouth screwing up like she couldn't decide whether to scowl or laugh at him. “You are not wearing _anything_ manufactured last decade to Brick.” 

Flickering to life, he nodded with a grin, suddenly realizing that his best friend expected him to join her on a clubbing excursion. Jensen did a lot of things, but he did not _club_. 

“Okay, well, I'm not going to Brick,” he said. “So there's your solution.” 

“Yes, you are.” 

“No. I'm not.” 

Danneel went back to the closet, and in three seconds, she had a black button-up in her right hand and a pale blue v-neck tee in her left. “Pick.” 

“Negatory,” he laughed. 

“I'll pay your cover.” 

“Nope.” 

“And shots.” She glanced back into his closet and hummed. “Where're your tightest jeans?” 

Jensen laughed then flicked his tongue into his cheek in response. 

Her eyes zeroed in on his, face knotting in thought until she pursed her lips with barely contained glee. “Chad's going.” 

“I hate Chad,” he pointed out with a harsh chuckle. “How is this helping?” 

She licked her lips and in the sweetest voice possible said, “He's bringing his roommate.” 

“Grey v-neck,” he responded instantly.

* * * 

It wasn't that Jensen was pining. He just had a type that he tended to go for. And, conveniently, he'd been able to alter that type into something shaped like Jared, roommate of Jensen's arch nemesis. 

Jared was six-and-a-half feet of lean hips and legs, capped off with the bulk of Conan the Barbarian. The smooth lines of his face haunted Jensen's wet dreams multiple times a week. And the way he constantly combed fingers through his hair, pushing it off said handsome face, constantly tested Jensen's self control. On a regular basis, he barely managed to not reach out and touch Jared. Given how open Jared was, it should not have been all that big of a deal to pat Jared's back or even chance a half-handshake, half-hug sort of deal. 

Except that Jensen had yet to say a word to Jared beyond _hi_ and random introductions. 

Given that, he'd been more than shocked, and pleased, when Jared bumped into him at the bar and smiled easily. “Hey, didn't know you were coming.” 

“Yeah, neither did I,” he said with an awkward laugh. 

Jared sucked the rest of his mixed drink through a tiny straw made tinier by the sheer scope of Jared, his hand, and his wide lips smiling as he drank. He put the glass down on the bar then turned towards the rest of the club and leaned against the counter. “This not your thing?” 

“Not my thing,” Jensen agreed, handing over ten dollars for a vodka cranberry. He frowned as he moved to stand like Jared and watch the crowd ebb and flow to the beat of some fast-paced remix Jensen barely recognized. “You come here often?” slipped out before he could take it back. He cleared his throat and grimaced at Jared's smirk. “I mean, you do this a lot? Here or other places?” 

He nodded with the smirk still in place. “Yeah, this is kinda my thing.” 

Jensen nodded in time with Jared and sipped at his drink, taking nearly half in one go. The glass was small. He frowned at it. “At ten bucks a pop, how do you, like, pay rent?” 

Jared laughed, shaking his head as he pushed off the bar. “I manage. You comin?” he asked with a thumb pointing over his shoulder. 

Realizing he would be glad to follow Jared home or even into the bar's tight, shady bathroom for some private time, Jensen looked away. He couldn't pull himself into the action, couldn't manage to move with a hundred other half-drunk, sweaty people. 

“Nah, you go ahead,” Jensen replied, waving his near-empty glass out towards the floor. 

“You sure?” 

With a long breath, Jensen's eyes found Danneel at the end of the bar with a few people he'd recognized from the line outside. The bartender was splashing hard liquor into shotglasses lined up in front of the group. “Yeah. I'm gonna grab some shots with them.” 

Jared glanced in that direction before flashing Jensen a simple smile. “Okay. Cool.”

* * * 

The liquor was warming Jensen up, more than the packed sardine feel of the club. He could tell he was starting to sweat, the soft cotton of his shirt clinging to his back. 

Despite two shots and a handful of drinks, Jensen couldn't make himself care about the conversation Danneel was leading to his left. Her voice carried enough that he could understand every word that translated to sheer joy of the newest Black Eyed Peas song (which totally made him roll his eyes). But he couldn't help watching her, pretending to pay attention. 

It was better than watching Jared on the floor, surrounded by dozens of beautiful people, ones that only upped his quotient. All those bodies, rocking, popping, twirling with the music, all of them fed into the energy of the club. Into Jared's energy, because his arms kept reaching for the ceiling, face tipping towards the sky with euphoria spreading across features, all lit up by strobes and neon spotlights. 

If he stared for all too long, Danneel usually reigned him back in, thankfully. Except then she'd attempt to get him to dance or do more shots or make small talk about the latest MTV train-wreck of a reality show. 

He really needed some other distraction.

* * * 

“You're still here,” Jared said when he materialized at Jensen's right elbow. 

Jensen bit into a smile and tried to hide it by pulling the straw from his drink into his mouth and drinking. 

“Surprised you're surviving,” Jared joked through the silence. 

He looked at Jared long enough to survey the perspiration at his temples, dampening Jared's hair and making it kink at the roots, curl at the nape of his neck. He looked damned adorable.

And then there was the perfect sheen in the hollow of his neck, leading to the damp stains at the collar of the t-shirt under his button-up. 

Jensen swallowed at air, having downed the rest of his mixer to do away with the sudden thirst from staring at Jared. He spun to the bar to put his drink down, not wanting to watch Jared smirk and gloat with the knowledge that he made Jensen awkward and uncomfortable. Because he was not. Too much.

“You two aren't gonna dance?” Jared asked with a small tilt of his head towards Danneel. 

“Kinda rude to come and not pay attention to your girlfriend.” 

“Oh, she's not,” Jensen rushed to say while motioning a hand at Danneel. “We're not.” 

Jared smiled. “Then … _you_ gonna dance?” 

Jensen's mind flashed over jerky movements, all elbows, knees, and thumbs, kind of like Elaine Benes at an office party, and shit, Jensen needed to stop watching so much TV and staring fucking living. 

“Okay, maybe later,” Jared said as he stepped away and fell into the throng of people packed together in the club. 

Ignoring the drop of his stomach, Jensen again told himself he wasn't pining.

* * * 

So maybe Jensen wound up following Jared onto the floor. And maybe he was kinda, sorta dancing. 

A handful of songs were played before everything flipped. All Jensen saw and felt were blocks of muscle, elbows poking him and feet stomping all over his toes while house music spun into more house music. 

Then the energy ramped up with the opening synthesizer notes that built up with rising voices. Even Jensen had to smile. 

Streams of yellow, pink, green, turquoise lit up the crowd. A mass of heads and arms and souls jumping and spinning and flowing. 

Somehow. 

Miraculously. 

In the center of the dance floor, Jensen swayed to the opening chords then found himself bouncing with the upbeat. And, surprisingly, scarily, when the singers declared _put yo hands up, put yo hands up_ , Jensen did just that. 

He grinned when Jared slid in front of him, beaming with the joy of the song, the infectious beat of the chorus making them both move faster and harder than before. 

Jared leaned forward so he could be heard in Jensen's ear, torso still rocking with the heavy bass beat. “I'm glad you came.” 

“What?” Jensen yelled back, a little unsure of Jared's exact words and a lot shocked by the possibility of what they really were. 

“Well, I'm gladder you're not with Danneel. And that you're actually dancing.” 

Jensen turned enough to look at Jared, staying close and still dancing. He smiled and tipped his head with question but Jared's pursed lips answered any doubt in his mind. 

As did Jared's hands landing on Jensen's hips as he leaned back in. “Even more, you're good at it.” 

Laughing with nerves and surprise, Jensen closed the gap between their bodies and brought his mouth to Jared's ear. “More surprising is this song.” 

“What about it?” 

“I like it.” 

Nodding, Jared shifted, shoulders brushing as they both tried to keep going. “Yeah, it's awesome.” 

“And I like you,” Jensen let out, not fighting the moment because he was drunk on vodka and Jared's hands and smile and their bodies moving together. 

Jared's hands slipped to Jensen's back then up towards his shoulders. The music slowed down to the dreamy flow of its opening and Jared pulled back to look at Jensen, dragging his hand around and up to Jensen's neck. Their bodies, too, fell into the lazier rhythm, and Jared's face softened with the sounds. 

The music punched back up, fast voices energizing the crowd again. And Jared's smile. He grinned at Jensen and sped up his body, rocking as fast as before with his arms flared all around Jensen with hands landing somewhere, anywhere, to keep Jensen right there. 

Jensen closed his eyes and smiled, letting his muscles follow the music, throwing himself into the spirit of the beat. 

Jared's face bumped into Jensen's as his mouth met the corner of Jensen's. Shooting his eyes open to find Jared smiling through a slight grimace, Jensen's lungs burned with the sudden loss of air. 

“You're gorgeous like this,” Jared murmured with a dazed look then moved back in, nose nudging Jensen's as he planted his lips more properly on Jensen's. The song dragged down again, letting them bring the rhythm of their bodies down, allow their brains to focus. 

Grabbing at Jared's back, Jensen tangled his fingers into Jared's shirt as he angled his head into the kiss, and fuck, if Jared's lips weren't right with his, slick and spreading to make way for their tongues to meet up and push into each other. Jensen tightened his hands and pulled Jared in just as Jared wound his arms around Jensen's shoulders to bring him even closer. 

The song meshed into the next one, drums hard and just as fast as they were before, sending the crowd into cheers as it bounced up and down with hundreds of hands in the air. 

Jensen slid back to watch it happen around them and to check if anyone cared that they were in the middle of it all, making out unabashedly. 

“Mmm, nuh uh, c'mere,” Jared mumbled as he tugged Jensen back in and sucked at his bottom lip before slipping his tongue into Jensen's mouth. 

Arching into Jared's body, pressing their chests and hips together, Jensen dragged a hand up Jared's neck, fingers dipping into Jared's hair and closing around the strands to keep Jared in place. He tongued all through Jared's mouth with more energy than he'd expended on the dance floor, Jared keeping up with him, his mouth widening as much as possible to meet Jensen halfway. 

When they finally broke for air, Jensen mumbled, “Oh, Christ,” just before taking a long, unsteady breath. 

“What?” Jared asked, normally broad shoulders slumping, face in the beginning stages of a frown. 

Jensen glanced around, taking inventory of the chaos around them. Bodies were still thrumming with the music, Danneel wasn't too far away but she was distracted by the smooth moves of a rather gorgeous guy plastered to her back, and Jared was still right there. 

He wasn't daydreaming, and he wasn't about to be mocked for being so blatantly turned on by Jared. 

“Hey, I'm sorry, just the drinks or music or something,” Jared rambled out. “You wanna grab a drink? Cool down?” 

“Yeah,” Jensen mumbled. “Yeah, I could use some air?” He followed up the suggestion with as friendly of a smile as he could manage but he had a feeling it was a bit manic with how it hurt his cheeks. 

Jared smirked and nodded forward, following Jensen through the maze of dancers, constant with one hand on Jensen's hip to keep close until they found an opening to the door. 

The chill of the wintry air cooled Jensen immediately, clouds of misty air spilling off of them in waves as they huffed out harsh, hot breaths and shook out sweaty limbs. 

Jensen watched Jared try his best at casual even while the music carried outside. Shoulders twitching, fingers flicking outward, and knees casually bending. But behind it all he saw the shiver, especially when Jared looked at him, likely catching Jensen's dark look. 

“Forgot our jackets,” Jared managed with a tiny smile. 

Chuckling with only a moment's hesitation, Jensen moved forward and ran his hands over Jared's arms, fast but with a good amount of pressure to try in earnest to warm him up. “We'll survive.” 

Jared dropped his head ever so slightly, but Jensen could read it. Was in fact waiting for it, and he reached up to meet Jared's mouth, to lick inside as soon as was possible. This time, Jared's hands slid _down_ , crossing but resting just at the curve of Jensen's ass, locking their hips together and swaying slightly to the muffled bassline of a throwback song, some remix of a hit from two decades ago. 

“Been wanting to do that all night,” Jared mumbled as they eventually stopped kissing. 

Jensen's hands slid up Jared's expansive back, fingers curling into his shirt, as he chuckled and rested his forehead to Jared's shoulder. 

Jared laughed, obviously, suddenly uncomfortable. “What? It's not even a line.” 

Sliding back, Jensen's hands found Jared's hips and squeezed. “No, it's fine. It's just. I've been wanting to do it a lot longer.” When Jared tipped his head with a raised eyebrow, Jensen added, “ _A lot_ longer. 

Through a bit of silence, them just watching one another, Jensen's stomach flipped with nerves and he laughed at himself. “You wanna head back in?” Jensen asked.

“You gonna dance again?” 

Rolling his eyes and fighting a smile, Jensen grumbled, “I suppose so.” 

“Then I suppose I wanna go back in,” Jared smirked.

* * * 

That night … or morning, really … Jensen found out that Jared really was attached to Top 40 Radio and anything with enough of a beat to dance to. The radio was on low, filling Jared's apartment as they downed water and talked through sunrise. 

He'd also discovered that Jared moved just as well in bed as he did on the dance floor. Because when Jared covered Jensen, pressing him into the mattress and grinding down, it was a delicious memory of their time at the club. Complete with hands roaming their sides, hips, and legs, and mouths reaching for every bare bit of shoulder, neck, and ear. 

Jared nudged Jensen's legs apart to fit himself between them, rocking their hips together, dicks sliding across the flat planes of their abdomens. He dipped down to kiss Jensen every so often. But mostly, they watched the action of their bodies twisting to their own rhythm. Until Jensen kicked his head back with his eyes clenched and hands in a tight grip around Jared's biceps as he came. 

“Fuck, Jensen,” Jared panted as he kept rolling his hips into Jensen's. Jensen grabbed Jared's dick, fist moving up and down, wrist twisting quickly. “Fuck, so hot.” Then he groaned and shook through his own orgasm before he dropped to the side and rolled onto his back. 

The radio in the living room was a low murmur to their harsh breathing. Jensen closed his eyes and felt sudden exhaustion fall over him: all the dancing and excitement of the club, staying up until sun-lit hours of the next day, and then, well. 

“So. How long is _a lot longer_?” Jared asked, voice sleepy and low. “That you've been wanting to do this?” 

Jensen glanced over, eyes heavy with fatigue but smiling enough to serve as his response. 

Jared turned into him, leg slipping between Jensen's, nuzzling his throat. “Then we have a lot to make up for.”

* * * 

When Danneel showed up that next Saturday, combing through Jensen's closet and assessing potential outfits, he grumbled as little as possible. 

At the bar, as she pushed shots into his hand while babbling about the merits of Fergie's career as a singer-cum-actress, he kept the eyerolling to a minimum. 

But when Jared found him, lacing their fingers together and throwing him a taunting smile, Jensen did little to fight it and followed Jared into the masses. Dancing with Jared, singing along to the lyrics, Jensen all-out threw himself into the feeling of free movement. Because he knew what would happen when the bar closed and they went back to Jared's apartment. And this moment here was a pretty damn good round of foreplay.


End file.
